


Handjobs in the Parking Lot

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: What he should do is just talk to Castiel. What he does is get to work early so he can cum in his car close to the place he always sees the man.





	Handjobs in the Parking Lot

Dean came in the driver’s seat of his ‘67 Impala,  his boss’s name caught somewhere in his throat as his hand slowed, steadily stroking through the orgasm that ripped through him, head thrown back against the headrest, legs spread wide open as if putting himself on display. Just then Cas pulled in a couple parking spots away. Dean quickly cleaned up, zipped up, and stepped out of his car to greet the blue eyed man he just jacked off while thinking about.

“Hello, Dean,” his boss said with a smile.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean replied as they walked up to Gas ‘N Sip.

How was this Dean’s life? He should probably just man up and ask the guy out, but it’s his boss and he’s kind of intimidating. He keeps to himself. Dean’s never even heard him laugh before. 


End file.
